jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mah'lak Ferron
'Born Under a dark taint' Mah'lak, the name derived from the language of the ancients, more commonly translated as the fallem angel Moloch. When Mah'lak came to this world, he did not come under a name, but a number, NX-27; Mah'lak was a genetically constructed human, more commonly known as a clone, and a highly advanced one at that. Mah'lak was designed on Lehon, as a part of the Lehon Neo Genisis project. His creation served to one purpose, Mah'lak was created and trained to kill. Trained in the elite alpha squadron, Mah'lak was one of the more successful clones, one of the few that did not suffer from psychological damage due to the intense bonding with the dark side of the force during his growth process. Mah'lak quickly rose through the ranks, gaining the favor of his creator, becoming the best warrior he had, and a high level assassin. The Warrior of hate Mah'lak began being sent on assassination missions, and not just any missions, but jedi assassination missions; Mah'lak seemed to be the only one to succeed truly at these missions, using utter discretion when killing his targets with ancient sith methods. Things seemed simple in Mah'laks life, serve the master until the end of days; but one day, that all changed. Mah'lak was assigned to kill a reknown jedi master, master Marcus Draku, leader of the anti sith front in the outer rims. Mah'lak went about this mission with the same demeanor as he did with all tasks, but this felt different, something was wrong. As Mah'lak joined the jedi's inner circle, he did something he never thought he was capable of, he fell in love with a fellow jedi, a woman by the name of Akatosh Septim. Akatosh was a fierce warrior with a kind heart, she seemed to have feelings for Mah'lak, who she knew as Maximus, but due to their creed, she could not have a relationship with him. She seemed not to care, as she let her emotions get the best of her, she became Mah'laks lover. Fork in the road Life seemed too good to be true, Mah'lak was considering his life in servitude, and considered simply leaving the dark side behind, this was until Marcus Drakkus found out about the affair. Enraged, he sent Akatosh to a battle on Lehon, where the infamous Dark Lord Nexus had been building an army, Mah'lak never saw he again, save for once, and that was glimpsing her casket being unloaded and sent to the crematorium. Mah'lak never felt such hate, he knew his master and brothers were responsible for the death of his love, he vowed for vengence, letting his anger fuel him. This anger was a beacon for the jedi master, who confronted Mah'lak, challenging him. Mah'lak did not care anymore, he revealed his true identity and was prepared to strike the jedi down, but the jedi refused to ignite his saber, he knew Mah'lak better than Mah'lak knew himself, and he spoke him down from the mislead violence, asking Mah'lak to renounce the darkness within his soul, but the jedi knew he would never truly purge the darkness that was bound to the soul of the tortured slave fighter. He got Mah'lak to renounce his bonds to lord Nexus and join the jedi, then knighted Mah'lak, sending him to the galaxy to make his own path. Not long after this, jedi master Drakku was murdered on the battle field by Darth Rogue, who was Nexus, Mah'lak has been lost since then, seeking nothing more than a place to fit in and find justice. 'Appearance' Mah'lak looks purely evil at first glance, with his pale complexion, accompanied by his crimson eyes and hair; most tended to avoid him on streets. Standing at 6'3, Mah'lak was a large and intimidating man, though many would never guess that he was a genetically engineered being, rather than a natural being. He resembled his creator to a certain extent save for his hair and eyes. Mah'lak usually wore a blank expression, which many interpret as malicious.